sophia_mclarencobbfandomcom-20200214-history
Simone Boccanegra
Simone Ezekiel Boccanegra is a graduated (insert house here). Appearance Simone is a tall man, with beautiful black eyes and brown hair. He also has a small beard forming. Biography "Well, you can say that I would have lived the life of this one guy, Francesco Sforza. His father was always a stern and demanding guy; mine was too. But I was different than Francesco in so many ways. "There is this, I was raised to two Muggles. That made me a Muggle-Born. I hardly knew the existence of magic. My dad always thought of me as this tough guy who will stand up for anyone. He was wrong. I was not a coward, I just... did not accept the idea of being that one person that anyone could rely on. "I was more or less, what the old Italians used to know as, a Condottiero. A mercenary. A person loyal to anyone who can pay for their work. I was that mercenary. "You can say that I learnt about magic while performing my services. As in chores. I once made my table fly in front of my mother's eyes. That being said, my mom never spoke to me again, but my dad, he did something different. "He decided to send me off in the streets. He gave me enough money, and got me a ride to England. I was thinking, Father, why would you do this to me? How could you, father? I felt like Francesco Sforza felt when his father drowned. "Yet I could not say anything, but agree more with my father's decision. I was invited to Hogwarts. And I would say that it was worth the time to be left alone by your family to get. My time at Hogwarts, was, I would say, impressive. I made some friends here and there, and I did generally good for a Muggle-Born. Let's say that I had only one EE, that being Transfiguration, and rest were Os. On the OWLs and the NEWTs were the same story. "Past Hogwarts, I returned to Italy, only to see disappointment from my family. They no longer wanted me, and they moved somewhere where I did not know. But I bought a place in Genoa, Italy. I got a job as a Italian Auror, by the Italian Ministry of Magic. It was a nice job, nice pay. But then it's a service I am doing, so I still hold to being a Condottiero." Personality and Traits Simone is a rather patient guy. He has no intends to rush someone, and chooses to let anyone take as much time as they need. However, he does not like people who take too long to do something. He is team player, and in Hogwarts, he often formed, what the Italians knew as, a Brigata with his friends. Simone is also innovative, and sometimes thought of creative uses for his Final exams' practicals. Simone is also a guy who never demands, He never demands for his money, he never demands for anything. And he holds the same respect for every person he meets, or knows. Skills and Magical Abilities Photographic Memory Simone has a photographic memory. He can pretty much remember who he worked for last, and who he works for recently. However, his photographic memory is short-term, meaning that occasionally he may have to write down stuff to remember it. Mercenary Skills Simone would work nicely for a mercenary. He works great under someone's lead. He has a good knowledge of weapons, and can get a task done quickly and efficiently. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Simone's wand is a Poplar, Manticore Spike, 9 3/4 inches. “If you seek integrity, search first among the poplars,” was a great maxim of Gerbold Ollivander, a saying that Garrick Ollivander supports based on his experience of poplar wands and their owners. It is said to be a wand to rely upon, of consistency, strength and uniform power, always happiest when working with a witch or wizard of clear moral vision. Gallery Simone's model is Robert Downey, Jr. Simone2.jpg Simone3.jpg Simone4.jpg Simone5.jpg Simone6.jpg Simone7.jpg Trivia * *